High School Drama
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: The Winx and Specialist live in NYC. They attend High School. The Winx have their own problems at home. Bloom being pregnant. Stella's parents are on the verge of divorce. Flora's parents' death after a single accident. Musa's stepmother being abusive towards her. Tecna being unnoticed. Aisha being ignored by her family. Will the boys help them through their difficult time? M-rated


The Winx girls and Specialist live in NYC and attend high school. They face so much drama, tears, love, hurt, and so much more. Each of the girls have their own problems at home and at school. Bloom being pregnant. Stella's parents are on the verge of divorce. Flora's parents' death after a single accident. Musa's stepmother being abusive towards her. Tecna being unnoticed. Aisha being ignored by her own family. Can they overcome the situation in or will they finally break? Will the boys help them through their difficult life and is it more than just helping them as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

 **AN:** First of all, Aisha's cousin are humans and they'll be involved in later chapters. This isn't a Bloom X Sky story. I'm not going to make them a couple at all.

Sky for this story is a mean and horrible person towards Bloom even though she's carrying his child. He doesn't like her but loves Diaspro instead (there's a reason why she's his girlfriend).

I'm sorry to all those who loves Bloom X Sky as a couple. I will make Sky mean and evil to Bloom. Think of him as being Diaspro but a male version.

All couple will probably will be the same except for Sky and Bloom as Bloom will fall in love with someone else.

Also I wanted to say, there's one chapter I'm going to switch POVs at one point with only one character, because I just don't like switching POVs so much. I like it to remain that person's POV throughout the whole story.

High School Drama

Chapter 1 - The Plus Sign

I was worried.

I never had been so worried in my entire life.

I couldn't help but feel my life was now over. I didn't know how it happened. I didn't think it would happen to a girl like me. I paced all around in my bedroom in fear and a bit anxious. It never happened to other girls, but why me?

Why me?

What did I do wrong?

I'm only a sixteen years old girl, in the beginning of my third year of high school and I never thought that one day this would happen to me. My older sister doesn't know about and neither do my parents. Nobody knows but me. Not even aunt Lydia.

I placed my hand on my flat stomach.

I can't have a baby, not now.

Maybe the test was wrong as I kept staring at it that had a little pink plus sign on it. I hoped for it being negative, but positive...I'm so dead. I just know it. My parents will kill me if they found out that I'm pregnant.

God. How did this even happen?

Fuck him.

Damn him for getting me into this mess!

Well, what could I do now? I can't escape from this mess and lie myself out of it.

I must get rid of the evidence for now. They can't find it in the bathroom since it's the most obvious place in house. I glanced at the clock. It was ten to eight. They'll be back before I would even know it. I had to get rid of it.

I ran down the stairs as I was going to wrap it with a few tissues and hide it in the kitchen's trash can. The perfect place. They wouldn't even know. No one would even know about it for now.

 _Oh, crap!_ I heard the door being unlocked.

What was I going to do?

My jeans pocket. It's perfect for now.

I haven't seen them in over five months and my aunt Lydia had been living with me for the five months since my parents had been pretty occupied with expanding their brand company all around the world, but I've been screen timing them from time to time. I was a lonely rich girl with no one to talk to but to my older sister. My friends were pretty busy with their own dramas at home that they'd barely even called me during the week and also I didn't want to talk to them and tell them what exactly happened, until I sort things out myself.

Once the door opened as it revealed my parents with many luggages behind them. My heartbeat was beating quickly in my chest as I felt my blood surge throughout my body. I could feel a tiny sweat running down my forehead.

I was so worried. I tucked it into my jeans pocket deeply.

"Bloom," my father said, his voice was warm and welcoming as he gave me a tight hug. I gasped for breath.

"Dad," I said with a smile, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry Bloom," he ruffled my unruly red hair as he finally had let go of me.

Mom finally unsettled her things though she looked a bit different from the last time I saw her. She hanged her coat on the rack besides the door. She gained weight it seemed. Her face looked rounder; her breasts bigger. The royal blue dress that she was wearing was tight around her little swelling stomach.

She defiantly looked like she's pregnant, but how long was she? Why didn't she inform me the news of her pregnancy? Did they forget about us completely?

I gulped in fear.

I only hoped that the test was wrong for heaven's sake.

"Bloom, sweetheart I've missed you so much," her expressive green eyes matched her wide smile that spread across her face as she embraced me into her warm loving arms. I missed her so much: her face, her smile, her eyes...just everything about her! Her loose disheveled red hair was on my shoulders.

"Mom, I missed you too," I murmured as I felt her arms tighten around me.

I felt guilt swelling in my chest.

I was snapped from my thoughts by my mother's voice. "What's that in your pocket, Bloom?"

I frowned at that.

How in the hell was I suppose to explain myself to her now? That I'm pregnant? That her own sixteen years old daughter is going to have a baby? It sounded very funny in my head. But in reality, it wasn't going to be amusing at all to the news that I'm going to give to my parents sooner or later.

I could imagine how furious they would be once I tell them.

"It's nothing," I replied to her in a reassurance voice.

She arched her brows at me wondering if I was telling her the truth or not.

"Bloom, I'm your mother and I know when your telling me the truth or not and right now I know your not telling me the truth," she placed her hand on my pale face.

I was caught dead, like a fish when they're snatched in the net.

"Mom, Dad, your back!" a cheerful voice said through the silence and I was glad that Daphne had interrupted for the first time in my life and I'll forever be grateful for that moment she was giving me.

"Daphne," my Mom smiled as she left me, approaching her older daughter and giving her a tight hug and my Dad followed her as he also gave my older sister a welcoming hug after their long return.

"Ah, Oritel, Marion it's nice to see the two of you again," beamed aunt Lydia as she walked into the open spaced-out living room. Her long blond hair was tied up in a bun and she had the same color eyes as my Dad's. She's Dad's younger sister who still haven't settled down or wanting the idea of being married and having children of her very own.

Though Dad, he sat her down and had a little talk about the idea that she should settle down and have a family of her very own but she still refused the idea. But she loves me and Daphne dearly and we do everything together without Dad ever finding out calling it a secret-girl-code.

My Dad flashed her a smile and winked at her.

"Hello little sis," my Dad said, teasing her a little as he always does.

"Little sis? When will you ever stop calling me that? I didn't see Daphne saying that to Bloom."

"Actually, she does," I spoke up.

"So how were the girls?" my Mom asked as she returned back to my side as she placed her hand on my shoulders.

"They were good. No trouble at all," her brown eyes glimmered.

I felt a hand on my back.

"Mom..." I whispered to her "...What are you doing?"

"Bloom, why won't you tell me what it is?" she asked, desperately wanting to know what I've put in my back pocket.

"Because it's not really important to know." I answered back, hoping she would get the idea.

"Why don't we make ourselves comfortable. I'm pretty sure there's lots to talk about," my aunt began, gesturing to the couches.

"...So how was your trip, Mom, Dad?" I asked, as my Mom smiled at my Dad romantically. They probably had a romantic vacation at that as well aside from the business work that they had to do.

"It was amazing and romantic, besides from the all the work we did," her voice was soft as she explained to us about their trip. She even explained to us that after a month later she had found out that she was with a child, which made Dad go over the moon and most of the time she was feeling sick...

But right now I was feeling ill as I felt a lump rising up to my throat, probably another round for me to vomit. I needed to use the bathroom and get to the toilet.

"Bloom, honey are you okay? You don't look so well," my Mom sounded concern as I noticed that the rest of my family looked at me.

"I just need to use the bathroom and I'll be right back," I said, trying to hold the vomit in, not wanting to hurl in front of my family.

Once I made it to the bathroom, I opened the toilet seat up and I hurled up my guts.

I hated this.

This was one of the worse feeling ever and a worse experience to go through.

I had my arms wrapped around my stomach as I empty my remains from my stomach. I felt another wave of nauseous took over me.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Sweetheart, are you alright? I heard you throwing up. You want me to make you some chicken soup? It'll help you feel better."

I groaned.

I felt horrible and very sick.

My stomach was completely empty and it grumbled. I got up and flushed the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look well. My face was pale-yellow. Tears were slowly welling up in my eyes. I don't know what to do. I'm scared.

I washed my face as if it could calm my nerves and what was I feeling at the moment. I took a deep breath in and let it out as I finally opened the door to see my Mom standing on the side of the door, looking at me with such a worried look on her face.

"Sweetheart. You look terrible ill," as she noticed the color of my face that stated the obvious for how I looked. I bit my lips as my blue eyes were flickering with many emotions of uncertainty.

"Mom." I breathed the words out heavily. I looked at her, as she placed a hand on my cheeks. "What is it darling?"

I have no idea how was she going to react to the news that I was going to tell her.

"Close the door, Mom."

She did as I told her as she approached me. "Honey, I'm getting a little concern about you."

"Mom," I said as tears finally dripped down from my eyes as I pulled out my pregnancy test from the back pocket.

I noticed that her green eyes were practically glued to what I held in my hand and obviously she knew what it was.

"What is this? Is this what I think it is?" she asked, her green eyes flashing with many mixed emotions.

"Mom, I...I don't know how it happened...but this...it's a..." I stammered as I couldn't bare to say the word.

I was still in shock and disbelief. It was too much for me to handle the truth.

I gave it to her. Tears were rolling down my rounded cheeks.

I felt ashamed of myself.

I wanted to bury myself in a hole and to never come out from the pit ever again.

Once she took it, she gasped entirely. She was utterly startled by the news as I faced myself to the wall of the bathroom not bearing to see her face. Her expression. I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt totally lost in the world.

"Bloom..." she said in a shaky voice.

"How...how did this...this happen?" she stuttered in her words.

"...I...I don't believe it," my Mom shook her head.

Finally, I turned myself to face her.

"But it is," I said trembling. "I am pregnant Mom!"

This brought my Mom back to reality. "But Bloom, you can't be pregnant. It's impossible...you just can't be!" she looked at me with such a disbelief and hurtful look that showed on her face and in her green eyes.

"But _I_ am," I pressed my lips together, confirming my mother the truth. "It's the truth. I would never lie about it, especially about having a baby."

"It could be a messed up test, Bloom. You _can't_ believe it," she replied back, thinking any possible explanation that I wasn't carrying a tiny life inside of me.

"But I've missed my monthly cycle Mom. And I've been constantly feeling nauseous and I've been throwing up for the past six weeks. I'm _so_ sorry!" I pleaded to her with tears filling my eyes.

"I don't even know how it happened." I cried as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"No Bloom! Look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Don't you dare play games with me, Bloom," she sounded a bit angry and serious as well. I don't blame her at all.

I looked at her trying to fight back the tears that were in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom, but it is the truth."

"But Bloom, you're only a sixteen years old girl. You...you can't be...you have your whole future ahead of yourself. Your just in high school," she placed her hand on her mouth, tears were beginning to fill the corners of her eyes.

"Of course you know how it happened, Bloom. And now you're saying you don't know how it happened that you don't know the consequences of having unprotected sex! And didn't you promise your father and I that you weren't going to have sex until your married until you have your life settled down. Didn't we talk about it before we left?"

I couldn't handle hearing her babbling. I knew I shouldn't have told her.

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have told you, it was a mistake."

"Mistake, Bloom?" she questioned me almost fury had shown in her eyes. She was clearly pissed at me for saying that to her.

"Look, I wasn't planning on keeping this baby. I was thinking about abortion." I stated as I was coming to my final decision.

"Abortion?" she went white once I had said that to her. It was official, my Mom had a meltdown and scolded me. She was right about it though.

She glared at me pointing out, "what are you going to tell your father?"

"I don't know, Mom. He's going to freak out completely if I do tell him," I uttered in a weak voice.

"I feel like I _don't_ even know my own daughter anymore!" she said walking out of the bathroom rather angrily, leaving me alone in the bathroom in tears. Not supporting me what so ever and especially not with the decision about having an abortion.

It was _my_ life after all, _not_ hers.

* * *

I was sitting on the dinning table with my family. Although my mother kept glaring at me. She was still angry with me. It's like she was treating me as if I were her mortal enemy.

I watched as my father, aunt, and sister were eating the main dishes and so was my mother; but my plate was still the same. I wasn't feeling hungry at all. It's as if I had lost my appetite to the food I used to crave.

"Bloom, why aren't you eating?" Dad asked me as he took a notice of my plate that looked the same.

I sighed. "I just don't feel _too_ well."

"You should eat to get better for _your_ _health_ ," my Mom spoke up to me; her gaze was glued on me. I knew exactly what she'd meant by that.

She got a nod of approval from my father. Clearly, he did't know what that meant other than me being sick.

"Bloom, have you been taking those medications that I told you take? It'll help you with your sickness and you'll be well in no time." Lydia spoke in a softer tone than my Mom.

I finally ate a few bites from my plate as I gave her a nod. "Yes, I've been taking those from yesterday."

Once dinner was over, I just wanted to go up to my bedroom and be at peace and rest. "Bloom you okay?" my sister looked at me with worry in her hazel eyes. I glanced at her. Just seeing her made me feel happy.

"A little," I replied in a weak voice.

"Though, Mom, she seemed to be pretty upset with you earlier. Do you know why?" she pressed her lips and wrapped her arms around me since I was still sitting on the chair.

I don't know if I should tell her right now. Maybe once I'm ready. If my Mom had almost broken down, I couldn't imagine what Dad would do or how he would feel about me being pregnant? Or Daphne even? She may just be like Mom or worse.

"No. I didn't see that she was upset." I said instead, as I tucked my red bangs behind my ears as it was getting in the way. "I just want to go to my room and rest for a while."

My sister nodded to me as if she understood that I need to have a little rest because I was 'sick' and that was related to me being pregnant.

"Aren't you happy that Mom's having a child that we're having another sibling in the family," she said in a carefree way. She did resemble our aunt very much and with the happy spirit that she'd inherited from Dad's side of the family.

At least she didn't have anything to worry about, unlike me who was in complicated situation now.

I gave her a nod. "Of course I am, Dap!"

"That's the spirit Bloom," she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You do realize that I might get you sick," I joked.

"Oh Bloom, I wouldn't mind at all, after all your my baby sister, well that is if we have a brother. And more importantly, I'll always love you."

"Love you too, sis," I gave her a warm smile as I got up from my chair, "and if you need anything from me, I'll be in my room."

I changed my clothes and wore light pjs. A sleeved shirt and long baggy pants from Victoria's Secret one of my favorite places to shop at. I had a silk blanket as I wrapped it around myself. I looked at my cellphone. There were many messages from my friends that I didn't feel like replying back too.

I sighed.

They have no idea what I'm going through right now.

I heard a soft knock on my door as I told whoever it was to come in. I turned around to see my Mom dressed in her purple warm pjs. She looked lovely in my eyes no matter what she wore.

She approached me with such a gentle look in her eyes as if she had calmed down and reconsidered her rantings she did earlier. She sat beside me on the bed. "I'm sorry Bloom about earlier. It's just that you shocked me about the news."

"I know and _I'm_ sorry," I murmured.

"I know honey, but do you mind telling me who's the father of your baby?" Mom asked me with a slight comforting smile on her face.

"Sky Eracklyon."

"It started out when he'd asked me out to help him with a particular homework that he was struggling with and I accepted. He told me to meet him at his house and so I did, thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong. And so after a while of helping him with his assignment...we shared a kiss and.." I blushed furiously, "...and the kiss had deepened and the next thing we were making out and well this happened..."

"I see, but does he have any true feeling towards you or was he just using you?" she implied and it sounded a bit harsh. Apparently, she wanted to know if he was just using her daughter just for looking beautiful and taking that to his very advantage.

"Well ever since that day we haven't spoken about it. It was like it never even happened. And that hurt me a lot at first and it still does. I guess he'd just used me..." I cried, "...And I thought there might be something between us."

"Oh, honey," my Mom pulled me into her arms as she allowed me to cry as much as I wanted to, "I'm sorry to hear that Bloom. But I promise you, he won't hurt you again."

She wiped the tears off of my face. "Your too beautiful to be crying sweetheart. Tears don't suit you."

I smiled at that comment.

"So does he know that he's the father of your baby?"

"No. Your the only one to know about it so far," I confessed, my head was leaning on her shoulder.

"Mom. I don't know what to do? I'm scared that if Dad knows...he would probably hate me for the rest of his life." I croaked.

"Bloom, he wouldn't hate you. He loves you dearly, but he'll be a little shaken up at first. But he wouldn't let you down, I just have a feeling about it." I felt her fingers running through my long red hair.

"I want to show you something."

I watched as my Mom lifted herself up and her loose shirt up, revealing her little swelling belly to me. She took my hand and placed my hand on her swollen stomach. My blue eyes widen. I felt something moving...I felt another heartbeat besides my mother's. I felt the child's kick.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks you?" I asked.

My Mom smiled at me. "No. Not really, it's a different feeling entirely. The reason why I'm showing you this, it's because I want you to consider about the abortion as you know how you father and I feel about it. Bloom, your carrying an innocent life within you. Do you really want to take a life of an unborn child?"

I shook my head.

I knew she wanted me to reconsider my decision of having an abortion.

"I don't want that. So...when do you figure out the gender of the baby?" I asked.

"When your about four months or so," she wrapped her arms around me bringing me closer to her.

"So about my sibling? Is it a he or a she?" I wondered since Dad had always been dreaming about having a son in the family (though I don't blame him for his wishes).

"I still don't know, but your father, he's hoping for a son. But when do you plan on telling your father about the news?" she queried.

"Hmm...I was thinking that we could wait, I mean, I could wait for a few days before I tell the rest of them of the news," I mumbled, still hesitating of the idea.

"I'll give you as much space as possible and I'll be right at your side."

She placed her hand on my shoulder for sympathy. She kissed me on my head as I watched her close the door behind her as she finally left me alone.

I heard my phone that was ringing. I grabbed it and glanced at the caller I.D.

It was Stella, my best-friend; she was screen timing me.

I wonder what was she up to?

I haven't heard from her in a few days.

I answered it. Just seeing her face again made me lit up, forgetting my problem.

"Hey, Stell," I put my knees up to my chest.

"Hey, Bloom," by the voice of her tone, I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Stell?" I asked.

She gave a heavy sigh and judging by that she seemed to be unhappy.

"Ugh! Bloom if only knew what was going on. My parents are at it again. They've been arguing lately and this time it got pretty intense. Bloom! I never see them hating each other from before. I feel like they forget that they have a daughter in the house who could hear every little word of what they're saying," she cried, hurt flashed in her hazel eyes.

Stella's parents haven't been getting along as they used to from before. She told me they have been acting like that for a year and they couldn't tolerate seeing each other under the same roof. She had it bad, but I was having it worse.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Stell, but have you talked to them about how you're feeling? Maybe they'll do something about it?" I suggested, wondering because it might help them realize that it was affecting their child.

"No. And it's like every time I do try, it's like they have to do something to make matters worse. It's like they don't know I even exist and that their words hurt me."

"Oh, Stella," I said in soothing voice, trying to give her some space and comfort that she needed. "Anyways, I've heard that your parents are back?" she changed the subject.

"Ya, they are," I sighed, as I wasn't feeling too thrilled at the moment of them being back.

"Oh, no, you seemed to be unhappy about it?" she had a curious look on her face. "Shouldn't you be happy since they're back, you haven't seen them in over five months Bloom?"

"Stella, remember when I went to Sky's house to help with the assignment?" I recalled the events of that night of what happened between me and Sky and somehow I don't regret it but do at the same time.

"Yes, I do remember. He's very attractive and good looking. I remember you telling me that you made-out that night," she grinned to me like a innocent child as she fiddled with her blond hair.

"Um...there's something I need to tell you, remember how I told we made out and went a little deeper."

"Yes," she said, wondering what I was getting at.

"Um...I don't know to say this...but...I..." I bit my lips, as my eyes were getting all glossy. "...But..."

"But what Bloom? Spit it out!" Stella demanded of me to tell her what was going on with me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, finally confessing to her the truth.

She gasped; her eyes widen in complete surprise. She was completely speechless.

"Holy shit, are you being serious Bloom?"

I gave a nod.

"But you can't be...that's just messed up. Um...you and Sky didn't use protection, did you? Everyone knows that, to prevent that from ever happening!" she pointed out to me. "Are you sure?" she asked again, still in shock mode. I couldn't blame her for being so shocked about it.

"Yes," I simply mumbled.

"What the hell are you going to do? You do know that your own parents are against the whole abortion thing right? What are they going to do once they find out that...um...well...um...your going to have a baby?" she was already fretting out more than I was as she was deeply concerned about me. We were almost like sister. We cared about each other too deeply.

"I don't know, but I told my Mom but no one else yet," I continued in a low voice.

"And how did she feel about it?"

"She was completely startled by the news and a little angry about it. I told her that I might be considering abortion."

Her eyes widen like saucers. "You didn't just say that in front of your Mom!" she screeched.

"Bad idea, huh? But I did tell her I might think about the whole thing. Right now, I'm a mess Stell. And I don't know if want to go to school." I declared to her.

"What? Your sixteen Bloom you have to attend by law," she insisted, "...anyways school begins tomorrow. You just cannot show up. Look, Bloom whatever it is that your going through, I'll be there for you, but you have to come. Look I have to go now, maybe we'll talk about it tomorrow in school."

"Goodnight," she said as I replied back to her and turned off my cellphone.

I gazed at my stomach. I have no idea what I'm going to do. What would my sister say once I inform her about the new? More importantly, what about my Dad and aunt? My Dad might possible faint or yell at me as for my aunt she might be very disappointed in me for what I did.

I glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late. I need to get some shut eye since tomorrow I have to wake up early and go to school. After washing up in the bathroom, I walked to my bed tiredly and opened the sheets of my bed. And soon enough, I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

I woke up to sudden chill in the morning. It still looked like it was dark out. But I glanced at the clock, it was six a.m. in the morning. I yawned as I got out of bed and wore my slippers on and made my way to the bathroom to wash up and to get ready for school.

I really wasn't feeling in the mood to go to school as I vomited once again in the toilet.

I hate morning sickness.

"Bloom, honey are you up?" a soft voice rung through the silent room.

"Yes," I answered back to my Mom as I heard the door of my room opened, still my face facing down the toilet as I threw up again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sick." I responded.

I heard her sigh. "It's normal to feel that way sweetheart. I've been through that with you and Daphne and now."

Great.

"How long does it last?" I asked wondering how long could I possibly be put up with all the vomiting?

"Hmm...usually about to six months," she whispered as I finally got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"I really don't feel like going to school." I protested more to myself but of course my Mom heard that. I rolled my eyes.

"Bloom," Mom warned me as she had her hand to her hips as she was still dressed in her pjs but with a robe ontop, "you're going to school and that's final," she snapped as I saw her finally walked out the room, expecting me to see her downstairs.

I groaned.

I was looking at my closet, wondering what to wear. My eyes had finally caught the Pink loose sweater colored in pale blue and yoga pants. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair as I placed a warm hat on my head as I had light make-up on.

I got my backpack and headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom, Dad," as I kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Good morning darling." My Dad replied with a warm smile as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was sitting on the glass table that had many colored fruits and pancakes and other stuff as I finally noticed Daphne entering the kitchen. "Good morning Daphne." I smiled warmly at me. Only if Dad and Daphne knew, as I took a bite of the pancake.

* * *

I was walking to my locker trying to be unnoticed by anyone especially Sky who's the school's star quarter back. He even had a girlfriend. To me, she was a fake blond barbie girl bitch who whines all the times and throws a tantrum if Sky displeases her.

I have no idea how he could stand her, honestly I wouldn't stand with her just for a second of my time.

The locker door was slammed in my face.

"Stella? Are you okay?" I asked, by the way how she'd slammed the locker door hard. She seemed a bit angry; I'm guessing it was from her parents of how they've been treating each other and that's been hurting Stella in the process.

"Oh, hey Bloom. Sorry about that. I'm just a little bit upset that's all," she said, as I was taking out the books that I needed for today's class.

"About what you told me yesterday?" as I closed the locker door and we both walked down the halls.

"Yes, I mean, don't they realize that they're hurting me? I've been trying to talk to them but they've been too busy to talk to me by calling each other names. Names that burns my heart and it hurt my ears."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I implied.

"I don't know Bloom. I really don't know. All what I want right now is for them both to make peace with each but that was likely to ever even happen. And so what about you? What are you going to do?" she reminded me of my problem that I wanted to forget about entirely.

"I don't know Stella. I haven't told Sky, you know since he's the father of the child," I whispered lowly enough that other students wouldn't hear our discussion.

"You know sooner or later he has to know about it," she elaborated carefully as we entered our English class.

"I know."

I sat next to Stella and the skank girls were finally walking in (well in my mind that's what I'd call them), along with Sky Eracklyon and Brandon Evergreen. I couldn't help but to snap my pencil in half as so did Stella. She liked Brandon Evergreen ever since we'd both entered our freshmen year, but she had a little hard time of admitting her feelings to him.

A skinny girl with long black hair and sharp look on her face had her arms clung to Brandon's. She glared at Stella with such a wicked smile, pissing Stella off.

"I swear one day, I just want to punch her in the face and I won't regret it." Stella grumbled as she threw Mitzi a glare as she was grinding her teeth together. And the way Mitzi was wearing her outfit was really tacky. I almost feel sorry for but not.

And then we have the barbie doll entering along with Sky also her arms clung in his. The way she was showing off her body in her tacky little outfit made her look like a bitch. I've heard that she'd done her breasts and ass to get it into the perfect shape that she wanted and she made her waist thinner to give her the perfect hour glass shape and even her nose that looked smaller.

Obviously, she didn't look like that last semester.

I've heard that she'd did some kind of plastic surgery during the summer before school started. That was rumors of course as some believed it to be, like Stella and I and most of them did not, thinking that she had gained weight naturally and of course they've taken their places next to their boyfriends that I could care less about, except for Sky who's the father of my baby that he has no idea about.

Soon we saw the teacher enter the classroom. He'd long red-blond hair, a pale complexion and silver-blue eyes that made my heart melt. He was different. And of course we all know that students and teachers cannot by any circumstances to be in a relationship or do anything that's related to sexuality. That's the red line that we students cannot cross. Though, he was somewhere in his mid-twenties, but he'd looked hot. That's a shame though...for me...

"Good morning class," his voice was loud and crystal clear and somewhat smooth that made my heart bounce all around the room.

"Good morning," we replied back.

I noticed that there was a girl standing aside. She looked nervous and a bit shy. She had long light brown that reached until her mid-waist. Her face was small but very pretty with her small nose and beautiful green eyes and her perfect lips. She looked really lovely and she's even prettier than Diaspro. She seemed to be around 5'6 for her height and she had a nice curve that suited her body structure. She was wearing a pink hoodie with skinny jeans and ankle length boots.

"Class we have a new student today," the teacher said, introducing the new student to us, "she just transferred here recently as she came all the way from the state of California. Her name is Flora Summers."

"Oh, she's from California the land of sunshine and beaches...and...we've got to ask her if she wants to hang out with us," Stella beamed excitedly. For some reason, she loved the state of California.

Flora made her way to the open seat behind Stella and sat there.

"Okay, class you can open your English Text books to page 123, chapter 14," the teacher instructed us to do, "and who will be willing to share a book with Flora?"

And Stella immediately shot her hand up in the air that surprised both of us, the teacher and me. "Stella? I'm quite surprised to see you participate for this," he raised a brow at her, but gestured to her that she's allowed to share her textbook with her.

* * *

Once the classes were over, the three of us were walking down the hall as Stella was explaining to Flora about everything about what goes on in the school and who to hang out with who and who you shouldn't be with and so on...

I couldn't help but chuckle as Stella was overloading the poor girl with heavy information about the school. We were going outside instead of eating our lunches in the cafeteria where most of the students eat, we usually eat outside in our favorite spot under the tree.

Once we made it we saw the rest of the girls there, sitting there, probably waiting for us. "Hey girls," Stella spoke out breaking the silence that was surrounding them as each of them were literally in their own thing.

"Hey, Stella, Bloom," they replied with a smile but they finally noticed Flora the new girl.

"Who is she?" asked the girl with short pink hair, Tecna, as she was punching words into her cellphone.

"That's Flora Summers, she's the new girl," Stella announced cheerfully. I shook my head at that.

"I just moved recently from California," she said softly.

The dark skinned girl gave an impression about that with a wink. "Ah, California the state of sunshine and beaches."

"Yup," she muttered.

"So why did you move here to WinterFall High?" an asian girl with short blue hair questioned as we sat down on the benches and placed our bags on the table.

"My Dad got a new promotion for his job that required us to move," Flora continued.

"I see, so how do you like your first day so far?" I inquired.

"Not so bad as I thought it would be," she responded back with a smile.

"Well don't worry you'll just fit in right here with us. And besides, we're the odd group since most of us are totally into too different things, like for me, I love designing fashion clothes of all sorts. Musa loves music, which is why you'll always see her with her earphones on. Tecna's a nerd of technology, but still our geeky girl which we all love about her. Aisha, she loves sports and furthermore she participates in volleyball and rocks it. While Bloom here, she's an artist and a captain of the cheerleader..."

That made me blush brightly. "That's only because you wanted me to try it out in our freshmen year."

"True. But come on, you rock it!" she winked, "And besides, your a hell lot better than that blond bitch. She's a complete fake at being a cheerleader. No wonder why you're the captain." Stella noted.

I rolled my eyes. And I saw Flora raised her brows at Stella for the way she spoke about Diaspro.

"So what's your thing?" Stella pressed her lips.

"Uh, well I like to read books and study," Flora said.

"Don't worry we'll help you find your thing with us and your book lover friend," Stella beamed.

"And who's that," Flora muttered in my ear; her gaze was on the man who was heading towards our group. He had long dark lavender hair, and dressed as one of those who participates in the rock-and-band group but wasn't. He had a dark red shirt with leather black jacket and ripped black pants. Tritannus. Ugh. When he showed up it wasn't good.

"Tritannus!" Aisha hissed through gritted teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else!"

He smirked. "I'm not looking for trouble." Though the smile was a bit suspicious and creepy in a way. He pulled out something from his jacket. It was a cigarette. My eyes widen. He wasn't suppose to smoke on school grounds.

He lit up the cigarette and placed it into his mouth as the smoked filled the air.

"I heard that a new girl has joined your group," he said, swirling the cigarette between his fingers. His yellows eyes glaring in Flora's direction. "I already see that she's here."

"Leave us alone." Aisha said walking up to her cousin, her hands formed into a fist ball.

He ignored her completely. "Why the long face, sweetheart?" his voice wasn't reassuring what so ever. I made a face. "Me? Why would I have the long face?" I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "So where do you come from?" that question was meant for Flora as he turned his head towards her.

"From California," she responded firmly.

"A Californian babe," he chuckled.

"Well, I better get going then. Nice meeting you Flora and I'll be seeing you at home, _cousin_ ," he said to Aisha before leaving us alone once again. What was that about? That was very strange of him.

"That was a bit weird," Musa commented.

A laugh broke the silence. We all looked at Tecna.

"And why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

"It's just Timmy," her voice was filled with laughter. "He's just way too funny." She never once had put her cellphone down; he must've sent her something kind of funny text message. She was totally out of our conversation. Wished I had someone like that.

"Cousin?" Flora spoke up and all our attention were on her now.

"Yes, he's my _annoying_ twin cousin and he usually gets into lots of trouble." Aisha sighed.

"So anyone coming to the game later?" Stella questioned about the basketball game where Sky, Brandon, Riven and Nereus play.

"Yup, we're all coming. We would never miss a game." Musa said with enthusiasm in her voice. Her dark blue eyes glimmered.

"Would you like to come, Flora?" Stella's hazel eyes lit up with a happy spirit.

"Why not," she smiled. I'm glad we made a new friend today and I can't believe I was going to miss school today.

* * *

I was in the girls locker room since I had to changed into my cheerleader outfit for the game. I stripped myself from my outfit (obviously still in my bra and panties). The cheerleader outfit was in the color of blue, white, and gold.

It was a two piece outfit. A strapped halter top with the abbreviated letters of the school's name WF plastered on it. The skirt reached my mid-thighs maybe a little higher. After getting dressed, I started to fix my make up and eyeshadows in the color of blue and sparkling gold. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail that I wrapped around it with a matching ribbon of the outfit. Once I was done I closed the locker door and tied my shoes.

"Bloom..." a voice barked out me as I heard her stomp all the way to where I was sitting on the bench. I know who's voice that belonged too. Diaspro. I saw her and her three little minions walk behind her. Mitzi and Chimera were trailing behind her like stray dogs who needed guidance. Without Diaspro, they would completely fall apart.

"What is it you want Diaspro?" I sighed, not wanting to deal her complaints or whatever it is that she wanted.

She had her arms crossed, glaring down like a spoiled little girl, but damn her she was an evil bitch at times. I could feel the two minions snickering at me.

"I have two things to say to you Bloom. First of all, you better make us shine as we support the guys in their game and second of all, stay away from my boyfriend, Sky! He's not yours! He's mine and only mine! You got that, sweetheart!" she hissed through gritted teeth and she gave me a smile that sent my shivers to my spine. Damn her finger nails were fucking long and probably sharp at that as well, she could probably make someone bleed.

"Whatever Diaspro, I don't even like Sky and please do me a favor, let your boyfriend stay away from me," I growled as I narrowed my eyes at her. We both stared at each other for a few minutes before she snapped her fingers in the air, a sign that we were done.

I watched her and her two minions leave. I grabbed my pompoms and headed out, slightly feeling sick and dizzy once again, but I can hold that. I could hear the crowed cheer and loud music was playing. A smile lit up my face.

Once I walked out everyone was there cheering and screaming names off that I couldn't hear with all the blaring music going on and of course Musa was the one to pick the songs as usual. I saw my friends and Flora, she was there too.

I saw the polar bear mascot, cheering it off with random moves that was making the crowed go wild. The announcer finally spoke out as the players finally entered the room. The guys were partially being thrilled and they were waving in the air and shouting in enthusiasm.

Soon enough we started to cheer and the guys (who participated in the cheerleading) held us up in mid air as we practiced in our daily routine. Lucas, was the one to hold me and threw me up in the air along with the other girls, Diaspro and Mitzi as we did our mid-air flips.

The basketball players of our school was polar bears of course. They've been beating the other players (golden eagles) with a score 20 to 15. We were in the lead as we kept cheering for them...

But as I was cheering off and doing my moves as usual, my visions started to blur up. My eyelids were becoming heavy. The cheering was starting to become very faint. I felt lightheaded, _really_ lightheaded...that was until I collapsed to the ground...and the people in the background faded and the voices had become only a mere whisper before darkness welcomed me in...

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes; the light of the room caused me to squint my eyes entirely. Where was I? I slowly turned my head around to see where I was. I knew where I was. The room was very familiar to me.

I was in the nurse's office, lying on the bed. I could still feel the ache in my body. Why does my head feel so heavy? What happened to me?

"Oh, it's good to finally see you awake," a familiar voice said cheerful, upon my awakening. Nurse Ofelia.

"Wh...wha..what happened to me?" I groaned, trying to get up. For some reason I felt very drained and tired.

"You fainted earlier at the game," she replied softly. Her brown eyes held comfort as she looked at me and went back to her desk as if she had company.

 _Fuck._ Diaspro's going to kill me now!

I wanted to get up, but I felt a hand placed on my shoulder telling me to rest. I glanced to see who it was...my face paled up entirely. My parents. They were here? I noticed the nurse was talking to them about something serious. I only hoped she did not know. That she wasn't telling my Dad the truth (the news), that would completely...who knows how he would react. He wasn't even smiling, but a stern look was plastered across his face.

I guessed he knows now. There was no way I could hide the truth much longer from him. I was bound to tell them sooner or later. But I was hoping for later.

"Bloom, I know you're awake." Dad's voice rung in my ears and he wasn't pleasant at that.

Sighs. I looked up to see my Mom looking down at me. "He _knows_ ," her voice held a strange motherly sound too it, whether was it out of pity or anger as she hid her expression.

I guess there was no more pretending. I glanced at the clock it was three sharp. I've been here for a while, probably an hour no more than that. I wonder where was my backpack as I glanced all around the room.

"Don't worry, Daphne had took it with her. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I straightened my back as I got down. Once Dad saw me, he looked displeased by the fact he found out that his daughter was two months pregnant. It wasn't my fault. Well, maybe a part of it was. Where was the blame on the father who created this mess? He didn't have to worry about it. He wasn't the one bearing a child within him. It was me.

"So you wouldn't mind telling me what really happened Bloom?" Oritel asked sharply, glaring at me.

I gave a slow nod as we headed out.

As we were in the car driving back home, I noticed my Dad kept glaring at me through the mirror of the car. "So Bloom, do mind telling us what happened? Why you fainted? Or should it be me to tell your sister the news?"

I dug my finger nails into the palm of my skin, almost causing it to bleed. Was he trying to get on my nerves or something?

Mom remained silent, but she did glance at me a couple of times.

"What's going on Dad? Bloom?" she turned her face to me with a confusion look.

"Well...Daphne..." I began nervously, averting my gaze from her. "I don't know how to tell you this...but...I'm...I'm...pregnant..." shame and guilt filed my blue eyes. I just looked at the window.

"You're what?" she paled up completely as she let out a shocked gasp. She was struck with my news. Tears fell from my eyes. "But...but..." she stuttered in her words. "You...can't...be..." Daphne whispered faintly.

Dad heard what Daphne said as he answered harshly. "Oh, yes she is! In fact, she's two months so far that was confirmed by her blood test and it's the reason why she fainted earlier. And by the way Bloom, you're grounded for nine months and you're not getting yourself out of this mess, do you hear me young lady?"

"For nine months?! But that's not fair!" I blurted out the words almost regretting it, but I earned a glare from both of my parents as if that suited my punishment.

"That's why you've been feeling sick," she only made matters for the worse.

"I should've known something was up with you from yesterday," my Dad spat out in anger.

I stayed silent as I crossed my arms, also returning the glare to my Dad.

"Do you know who's the father, Bloom?" my Dad growled.

"Of course I do!" I snapped. He was getting on my nerves.

"Who's is it?" Mom asked in a softer voice, trying to cool off my nerves and her husband's.

"Sky's," I yelled out in frustration. I don't want to be questioned anymore. Why can't he leave me alone?

"Sky?" Daphne's hazel eyes widen, assuming she was in horror once I mentioned the father's name. Now I was officially grounded by my parents for nine months. That's a long time. And of course, Sky wasn't going to get the blame or get into trouble for getting me pregnant. He probably won't even care about the baby as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Does Sky knows that you're pregnant with his child?" my Dad finally going softer on me after throwing a fit as he arched his brows at me.

"No. He wouldn't even care about it because he just used me," I said, hurt filled my voice as I glanced at the window was the rain slid down the glass.

The world was a dark and a gloomy place. That's how I felt from the inside, gloomy and deeply depressed. I wasn't happy with this. No one had spoken a word after what I had said. But I could tell they were slightly hurt or sad about the fact that Sky wouldn't care about me or the child that he'd just used me for his own selfish game. To think I might've liked him back.

Please Review Down Below.


End file.
